joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Alduin (Not Downplayed Edition)
Summary Alduin (Meaning Destroyer-Devour-Master in Dovahzul) is the oldest and mightiest of the Dragons, and the Nordic Aspect of the Dragon God of Time, Aka. He is known as the World-Eater, for his role in devouring the old world so that the new world can be born. However, Alduin doesn't literally eat the world, but rather consumes Time itself, destroying the current iteration of reality and bringing about the beginning of the next in process which is known as the Kalpic Cycle. In Nordic legend and folktale, Alduin is seen as both the wellspring of the world and the harbinger of the apocalypse and is believed to be the greatest enemy of Shor, having battled with him at the beginning of time and bringing his death. Though Alduin followed his set duty as the World-Eater for innumerable Kalpas without complaint, he would eventually grow bored of his role and forsake it entirely. Filled with immense pride and arrogance, he sought to rule over the world rather than destroy it. He established himself as the God-King of all Dragons, and ruled over mortals in Atmora and later Skyrim during the Merethic Era, with the Priests of the Dragon Cult acting as the intermediary between dragons and men. Eventually, Alduin's chief lieutenant Paarthurnax became disgusted with his brother's tyranny and led many mortals alongside a few dragons in rebellion against his rule. Together with the Goddess Kyne, he taught humans the Way of the Voice, allowing them to wield the power of the Thu'um in battle. This legendary conflict became known as the Dragon War, and would eventually end when three Nord heroes, Felldir the Old, Hakon One-Eye and Gormlaith Golden, subdued Alduin with the Dragonrend Shout and used an Elder Scroll to cast him adrift in the depths of time. However, their victory wasn't permanent, and Alduin returned millennia later during the Fourth Era alongside the emergence of the Last Dragonborn, a prophesied hero who mastered the Way of the Voice and slew him once and for all, ending the Cycle. Powers and Stats Key: Downplayed | Accurately Scaled Tier: High 1-B | 1-A Name: Alduin Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Genderless Age: Ageless Classification: Aspect of Aka Powers and Abilities: |-|Downplayed=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Acausality (Type 4; Dragons are not born nor hatched, they simply are, being eternal, immortal, unchanging, and unyielding), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 5), Large Size (Type 2 normally. Type 5 when eating the World), Resurrection, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Magic, Reality Warping (All Magic comes from the act of an individual exerting changes upon reality in accordance to their Will), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can rip time asunder and devour all of time. Can slow and stop time in its track, or accelerate it. Can devour an enemy's time, making them grow younger or older), Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation / Information Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Soul Manipulation (Through Tonal Magic such as the Thu'um, he can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of reality, changing and adding to the Song of Creation itself), Energy Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification (Removed the Leaper Demon King's ability to leap between Kalpas), Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation / Portal Creation, Shapeshifting, Size-Shifting, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Void Manipulation (Everything that he eats is erased from time itself), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Absorption, Power Nullification, Matter Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation, and Time Manipulation|-|Accurately Scaled=All abilities from his prior key, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2) Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (Able to overpower Mehrunes Dagon, who clearly scales to Oblivion, which contains infinite dimensions) | Outerverse level (Fought Shor, who is representative of Lorkhan) Speed: Immeasurable (Is unbound by the concept of linear time and exists outside of it, living in the spaces between Kalpas. Unaffected by Dragon Breaks, events wherein the linearity of Nirn is returned to that of the Dawn Era. Capable of literally flying through the currents of time, and traveling from Nirn to Sovngarde with sheer speed) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Hyperverse Class | Outerverse Class Durability: High Hyperverse level | Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Outerversal (Scaling to powerful Daedra, who can send their souls into the Dreamsleeve) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Incredibly High (As a major shard of the Dragon God Aka, and a direct aspect of Time itself, Alduin possesses vast cosmic knowledge over the nature of time and the universe as a whole. Ruled over all dragons) Weaknesses: Susceptible to the Dragonrend Shout Other Notable Victories: Mehrunes Dagon Notable Losses: The Dovahkiin Paarthurnax Inconclusive Matches: Shor Category:TOTALLY NOT WANKED Category:Fairly minor downplay Category:Dragons Category:Gods Beyond Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Tier 1 Category:TheVoidWalker69's Pages Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:VoidWalker's Pages